


Turgid

by A_Diamond



Series: Camelot Drabble prompts [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Merlin Writes Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: Merlin tries to write a fic for his favorite series. Arthur "helps."





	Turgid

**Author's Note:**

> For the Camelot Drabble word limit prompt: 150

_ The prince spread his legs to the edges of his throne, displaying the impressive royal bulge that strained the seams of his trousers. Kestrel’s teeth dug into his lower lip to hold in his wanton sigh. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from his master’s groin. _

_ “Sire,” he said, voice almost steady. _

_ “Kestrel,” Richard replied. “I’m— _

Merlin’s fingers paused over his keyboard. Biting his own lip more out of thoughtfulness than lust, he considered his options. Should Prince Richard proposition his manservant outright, hint at it, or just be an oblivious prick and ignore the sexual tension entirely?

“Turgid.”

The voice right next to his ear made Merlin jump. He turned to glare at his husband, but Arthur just grinned and reached around him to type.

_ “Kestrel,” Richard replied. “I’m tuuurrrgiiid.” _

“I hate you,” Merlin complained, laughing as he batted Arthur’s hands away to hold the delete key.


End file.
